Minakushi cAfE
by marlyn alexander
Summary: Namikaze minato adalah seorang pemuda 22th yang baru beberapa minggu  membuka sebuah cafe di Konoha...  Karna baru buka,Minato sedang mencari pelanggan yang kiira-kira mau bekerja denganny dengan gaji yang untuk sekarang lumayan sedikit.


Sign In . Sign Up . - unleash your imagination mobile edition

Help

Home Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Search

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . Stories: New . Updated . Crossovers: New . Updated

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Dictionary »

Search » Story Author Forum Community

Help » Support . Privacy . TOS . Ad Blocker .

**Browse Fanfiction** Anime/Manga Books Cartoons Comics Games Misc Movies Plays/Musicals TV Shows**Browse Crossover Fanfiction** Anime/Manga Books Cartoons Comics Games Misc Movies Plays/Musicals TV Shows

Writing Software:

Download OpenOffice 3.2 for PCs and Macs. OpenOffice is a free word processing software produced by .

News:

June 11th, 2010 - We have completed an upgrade that will significantly improve the reliability of our Traffic/Statistic feature. Prior to this update, traffic data can be affected when a server went offline. Now, the traffic recording system can sustain multiple server failures and stilll function as 25th, 2010 - For all the cell surfers, mobile poets, and all the creative minds stuck in a terribly exciting lecture/corporate meeting, we are very happy to fill your voids with Mobile at .net. Please help us spread the word and test the new service. Email feedback/issues 11th, 2010 - Search feature has been streamlined to provide much faster loading on slow internet connections and/or 21st, 2010 - Members now have a one-click method of unsubscribing from all previously subscribed forums and/or forum topics. The unsubscribe all link is accessible via the "subscription" links at the top of forum pages and as part of future forum alert 2nd, 2010 - We are actively tweaking a new standarized page navigation menu for the website and the page jump feature will be made available 28th, 2010 - Stability issue with the search engine has been resolved. We have also fixed traffic page errors from the past 24 hours. For some members there will be missing traffic data for time periods spanning part of 26th and 27th.

We have temporarily disabled the dictionary for 24th, 2010 - We are currently investigating a problem where some searches are failing with 23rd, 2010 - Over the past 3 weeks we have completed an extensive upgrade of the hardware infrastructure which will allow the site to provide a faster and more reliable service to our members going forward. There were small hiccups along the upgrade path but we have resolved all outstanding issues.

Search database is currently receiving a minor update and is scheduled to be completed tomorrow. In the meantime, searches will not return newly updated/published 23rd, 2010 - Traffic Statistic servers will be receiving a performance upgrade within the next 24 hours during which stats gathering will be paused and traffic access will not be 11th, 2010 - As result of a misconfigured internal upgrade, 1/4th of our members experienced broken real-time stats for part of Jan 9th, all of Jan 10th, and part of Jan 11th. We have resolved this issue and have installed safeguards to prevent 16th, 2009 - We have completed a major upgrade to our backend system designed to alleviate the random time-out errors within the login/admin area. Please report any issues in the login/admin area to .November 19th, 2009 - Over the next two weeks we will be rolling out a siginificant new addition to and perform some critical upgrades to our backend system.

Side notes: We have modified the Justin section to include display of crossover stories. In addition, we have limited the range of filterable categories to the top 100 sorted by archive size. Please note that by default the Just In will display the last 50 stories from all available (unfiltered) 27th, 2009 - Storymarks, our fanfiction bookmarking feature, has returned. We disabled the feature more than a week ago due to inconsistent operation reported by many users. We have since redesigned the feature internally to make it compatible with more web browsers. As always, please report any issues to .October 22nd, 2009 - We are actively restructuring the site and are moving some pages/links around. If you encounter a bad link, please email with the link in question and the page it appeared in.

Return to Top


End file.
